ThatPOWER
Not to be confused with The Power. "#thatPOWER" by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''and ''Just Dance Now . Dancers Classic: * Holographic figures from the start * Dark red suits which change to sky blue * White hair * P1, 3, & 4 have black shoes; P2 has red shoes that turn blue thatpower_coach_1_big.png|P1 thatpower_coach_2_big.png|P2 thatpower_coach_3_big.png|P3 thatpower_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme: * Orange Suit * Black Pants * Orange Shoes * Red futuristic-like sunglasses On-Stage: Lead Dancer * Black visor-like mask * Yellow vest w/ zebra-striped shirt * Black drop-crotch pants * Blue shoes Back-up Dancers * Blue futuristic-like sunglasses * Tuxedo-like shirt w/ gold-like shirt * Black vest * Black shoes Thatpower-onstage-P1.png Thatpower-onstage-P2.png Thatpower-onstage-P3.png Background Classic The background of the dance is something like a shining place. Extreme Normal Extreme background; it mostly flashes golden. Gold Moves Classic: There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3: Make an X with their wrists. (This is done together at once) Gold Move 4: Throw the right arm upward and forward. This is the last move for the routine thatpowergm1234.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 thatpowergm4.png|Gold Move 4 Extreme: There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: '''All: Put your fists down. Thatpowerextremegoldmove.PNG|All Gold Moves On-Stage: The downloadable On-Stage routine has 4 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: The lead dancer flexes his muscles while the backup dancers cross their arms. Gold Move 4: Hit the air. (Only for the Lead Dancer.) Thatpoweronstagegoldmove1.PNG|On-Stage Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Thatpoweronstagegoldmove2.PNG|On-Stage Gold Move 4 (Only for Lead Dancer) Mashup: The Mashup has 8 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7: Put your hand down slowly. (Done with the dancer from Beauty and a Beat) Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8: Throw your hands out. (Done with the dancer from Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)) Gold Moves 3 and 6: Make a stop sign with your right hand. (Done with the dancer from U Can't Touch This) thatpowermashupgm147.jpg|Mashup Gold Move 1, 4, & 7 (Beauty and a Beat) thatpowermashupgm258.jpg|Mashup Gold Move 2, 5, & 8 (Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)) thatpowermashupgm36.jpg|Mashup Gold Move 3 & 6 (U Can't Touch This) Mashup #thatPOWER has a Mashup that is unlocked from the start Dancers (No Repeats): *'#thatPOWER (Extreme)' (JD2014) *Idealistic (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Step by Step (JD1) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *DARE (JD1) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) Captions The Extreme dancer for #thatPOWER ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Future Push * Future Wave * Powered Circle Appearances in Mashups ''#thatPOWER ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *You're On My Mind '(Quatro) ' Extreme *'#thatPOWER ' *Fine China *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *I Will Survive *Just Dance *Moskau *Pound The Alarm * Built For This '(Robots) ' Battle ''#thatPOWER ''has a battle against C'mon by Ke$ha. For the battle, click here. Trivia *The song was supposed to be announced at Gamescom along with others but leaked videos surfaced. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for the same song. *The dancers' edited skin colours are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However in the battle the second dancer has white skin and black hair. *The dancers seem like bionic people who have special powers. *Its On-Stage Mode is the first downloadable On-Stage routine. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancer has more gold moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and the third is Happy (Sing Along Mode). *In the On-Stage mode the backup dancers look like identical twins with strikingly similar outfits. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancer's pictogram has a similar colour to the gold move colour. *One of the back-up dancers in On-stage mode closely resembles the dancer from We No Speak Americano and the gold dancer from Get Lucky. Also, both of the backup dancers look like the Get Lucky dancers. *The dancer for the extreme version (and for Isidora) is based on Arben Kapidani. * Dancers from this song take an appearance in a mashup for You're on My Mind. *In the On Stage version, the lyrics said, "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'y'" but in the other versions it said, "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'" * In the Classic/On-Stage mode, the lyrics say "Coming like a battleram, battleram" but on the extreme/mash-up version, it says "Call me like a battleram, battleram." * Its Mashup has the largest amount of Gold Moves (8) for a single Mashup. It's also one of the few routines to have over seven gold moves. * In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. * The difficulty of the mashup is set at "Hardest". This is the first time in the series that a mashup is rated at hardest. * The Extreme coach's mouth is opened until the end of the song. *To get the Just Dance 2015 avatar, you have to be Level 5000 on the dancefloor. It is the highest level avatar for World Dancefloor. * In the Dance Crew Mash-Up of You're On My Mind, the dancers make a Gold Move that is not featured on the original dance. The same happens with Crucified. Gallery 1115926 10151814653414711 750167315 o.jpg thatpowerextreme.jpg|Extreme thatpoweronstage.jpg|On Stage thatpowerjustdance.jpg|thatPOWER -thatPOWER (Extreme).jpg|thatPOWER (Extreme) S23224817199 1412761008.jpg|thatPOWER (On Stage) thatpowerwins.png|Battle Mode thatpowerteaser.jpg|Teaser that power stage.jpg ThatPOWERAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014'' avatar (P2) 132.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar -thatPower (Extreme).PNG thatPOWERNOW.png|#thatPOWER on Just Dance Now that power pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ThatPOWEROnStage2ndDancer.PNG Videos File:Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber File:Just Dance 2014 - -thatPOWER - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_ThatPOWER #thatPOWER Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Robots Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now